The Agents and The Spies
by Star Sapphire Spirit
Summary: It's the modern world of ATLA where there are spies & agents. Zutara, Taang, Sukka, OCs... MY 1ST FANFIC!
1. Prologe

Prologue

Many, many decades ago, before the time of the Hundred Year War, there was an evil agency made-up of dangerous criminals, outcasts, and people who were very power-hungry with special talents. The agency was called Agni Corporation or -as the founders called it- A.C. and had an underground school/HQ called Black Rock High to train their agents and spies. Black Rock High was built in a secret location and to assure that if someone ever found it, he or she would have to pass the complex labyrinth that surrounded the school. AC's main purpose was to take over the world and rid it of non-benders, but there were a few members that didn't approve of this monstrosity, so they fled and created their own agency to battle the forces of evil and became the founders of the Tui and La Organization (a.k.a. T.A.L.O.). Over the years, they recruited special and talented students that qualify to enter Avatar Academy, TALO's training school and Head Quarters that's disguised as a private school for rich teenagers, ultra smart geniuses, and super athletic kids.

The battle between the two agencies still continues today, but there is hope to end this long feud. There is a prophecy given by a wise, old sage. His prophecy went like this:

_A silver-tongued daughter of the moon goddess_

_and the sly son of the refined_

_will put this feud behind._

_Together they will harness the power of hearts,_

_and the battle between two enemies will slowly unwind._

Once TALO heard the prophecy, they went on the searching for a girl that had a silver tongue and a sly boy of a peaceful man. When they managed to find them and bring them together, things didn't go well. They were not the ones from the prophecy. TALO dropped the search from that point on, but is still trying to decipher the prophecy to this very day.

But in the next generation, there will be many changes and could change the fate of this rivalry forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ATLA. If I did, then there would be only Zutara. Also, if I did own it, then I would be mega-rich.**

It was a beautiful day at the Tui and La Academy. The birds were chirping, the spies were using high-tech equipment to peer down on regular civilians and monitor their every move, and the agents were testing out their prototype bombs that weren't really legal in 7 states. Yeah., a totally normal... if you didn't have a world that most people on the planet didn't understand about.

**Katara:**

I was running about 65 mph, my fastest speed yet, when I rushed into the cafeteria. I had been running around the school for about 3 minutes when I finally found my destination. My friends were eating their lunches. My stomach grumbled so I got some lunch after I scanned through the menu (sea prunes, chips, cookies. yum!) and sat next to Aang. After we were all finished, I turned to Aang and asked him, "Guess what I overheard from Headmistress Yue?"

Aang pondered for a moment, then asked, "Are we going on a mission to Jairepolahool to recover its lost idol that can call all the air benders to return?" (btw it's pronounced Ja-air-pole-ah-ool) He smiles sweetly, uncertain about my answer. I mentally face palmed myself. I completely forgot about his puppy crush on me- which I wasn't really suppose to know about- and I really don't want to remember all of those arguments that he had with all those other guys.

Carefully choosing my words, I say slowly, "I'm sorry Aang," His face fell. "But I really, really wish we could. I would do anything to help you achieve your lifelong goal." His face light up at my word choice.

"Aang, I knew that couldn't be it because what Katara was trying to say here was that Yue found my letter so persuasive that she decided to approve my suggestion; we are going to have an all-you-can-eat-buffet day tom morrow!" shouted by dumb-headed brother, Sokka.

"Do all you ever think about is food?" I ask.

"Lil sis, I also think about tactics plans... aannndd soommee oootthheerr iimmppoorrttannntt ssttuff..." He dragged out those last words, thinking about what else he could use as a good comeback. Fortunately for me, I am a pretty fast thinker.

"So you don't deny it! Anyways, that was **not** what I was looking for." I hurried on before Sokka could reply. And then I noticed something very strange. Very strange indeed. "Toph, you haven't said a single word since I got here. What's up?" She smirks.

"It's because I know **exactly** what you are so excited about... and I also know a few more things that you didn't catch." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!" I taunted her. Her smirk widened into a humongous grin.

"Fine. I know that you passed HM Yue as she was taking to our good friend, Kristi. You overheard her say that there was going to be a new student, but what you didn't hear was that this new student was going to be a fire bender, that he is good with duo swords, and that his dad is the CEO of iBanana." My jaw dropped to the ground. That was **WAY** more info than what I had. Luckily for me, I didn't have to reply because just then Headmistress Yue's voice came over the intercom.

"Top-Jents! Please Report To The Gymnasium For Some Important Announcements! Thank You!"

"Must be him." said Toph as we started down the hall. "All I hope is that he doesn't hog all of the baddies."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When we finally arrived, the rest of the Top-Jents were already there and gossiping. I overheard bits of each conversation.

"... is a fire bender."

"... the enemy's br..."

"Duo swords are okay, but I prefer a good gadget."

"I like grapes."

Then, the gym doors suddenly opened and in came the Headmistress and the hottest guy that I had ever seen.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet out new student, Zuko Agni."

* * *

**Me: So Katara, how do you like the story so far?**

**Katara: It's fine.**

**Me: What about you Zuko?**

**Zuko: (says nothing)**

**Me: Review, follow, fave, etc.**

**Blue Sapphire Spirit: I would like for at least 5 reviews/faves/follows before I continue. (That way Me could finish typing up the next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I have a few of excuses so brace yourselves. :)**

**1.) School. It doesn't give me enough time to write this with all the finals and stuff. I like those people that update often, but yet I am not one of them. Weird huh?**

**2.) STORIES. I am reading so many awesome fanfictions that I don't spend enough time to update this. I'm also working on this original story, but it's taking forever. I've been thinking about putting it on , but I haven't decided yet.**

**Isn't everyone glad that we didn't die? :)**

***Oh and one last thing. There are going to be some OC's in this story. I own them, but not the characters for A:TLA. I'm also going to post their descriptions and stuff on the next chapter. Sorry that I'm doing this in a weird order.***

* * *

**Zuko:**

She was definitely the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I know that for sure. I have seen my share of beautiful girls in my short lifetime, believe me. But back to the beginning. The day started when I got the acceptance letter.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**It was a cloudy day and it was summer vacation. I had taken a stroll around the neighborhood and I was walking back to our family mansion at Ozai Lane, listening to some punk-rock music on my iBananaPhone. My sister was back from visiting her new school. A private academy in Alabama, I think... What ever the case, I was glad that she would be far, far away from me when I go to whatever school I get accepted in.**

**Just when my hand was about to touch the door knob, guess what. The door swings open and the dreaded man himself stands in its place. Mr. Ozai Agni. Fire Lord of Agni Co. and creator of iBanana.**

**_Figures._ I thought. _It's just my luck._ We stare at each other for a couple of seconds when I notice something very strange. His face expression was grim and stern as always, but there was something different. I raked my mind, searching for the answer. Then I noticed it. He also had the look of... approval?! What was in his hands?! My father cleared his throat, demanding for my attention.**

**"Dear Mr. Zuko Agni, you have been one of the few selected to attend Avatar Academy. If you would wish to consider applying, please make an appointment with the Headmistress Moon."**  
**I felt stunned. A school was actually considered to accept me, even with my bad reputation and attitude?**

**"I have already scheduled you an appointment with the Headmistress to tour the school grounds. You will be going tomorrow and I will be going with your sister to her school."**

**Of course he was. I bet that he wanted Azula to register to Avatar Academy instead of me.**

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

So here I am. Strolling with Headmistress Moon around the school grounds. Or was. My face is now red as I realized that while I was contemplating, I had slowed my pace and was a couple of feet behind her.

I quickly walked back to her side and take a quick glance at her face. She was trying to fight it, but she looked a bit amused. I gave a quiet sigh of relief. At least I didn't disgust her.

After a while, we reached 2 large doors. The Headmistress then turned to me and said, "I must say that this is no ordinary school."

_Of course this isn't a normal school. This is one of the top academies in the entire world!_ I thought.

"What is behind these doors are students with extraordinary talents. And you might become an addition to it."

My face must have showed my confusion as she then said, "Well you don't think that we would let just anyone to be registered into this facility, do you? After all, I hear that we have a pretty good reputation. But that is not why we are in front of these doors. To enter into the room beyond these wooden doors, you must make a decision. And you must take this very seriously, Mr. Agni, for it will change your life forever."

By now, my mind was racing with excitement, worry, and curiosity. _What is this lady talking about? Is she out of her mind? The last thing I need is crazy Headmistress in charge._

"You must decide to either go through these doors or turn your back on this place. But before you decide you must know this: if you go through, you will have to make sacrifices, and find who your allies are... and your enemies. You **will** face through many hard decisions. The easiest choice would be to turn back now. But enough talk. **Choose.**"

* * *

**Will Zuko choose to leave or will he stay? Review, fave, and follow!**

****Another thing. Is there really difference between agents and spies or are they the same thing? I always thought that agents do most of the fighting and stuff while spies mostly observe and overhear pieces of valuable information. What do you think?****


End file.
